encuentro caotico
by elisabe
Summary: Kid le había ocasionado ya bastantes problemas a ese chico ojeroso, pero no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que todo su día se convierta en un caos, y quizás a ese chico le gustaba el caos a su alrededor.


_Kid le había ocasionado ya bastantes problemas a ese chico ojeroso, pero no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que todo su día se convierta en un caos, y quizás a ese chico le gustaba el caos a su alrededor_

 **Este es un one shot kiddxlaw, no estoy segura si la personalidad se me escapo de las manos, espero que les guste y que les saque alguna sonrisa como me saco a mi cuando le escribía. Los comentarios o críticas son bien recibidos =p**

 **Haciéndoles recordar que todos los personajes son de eiichiro oda**

Un pelirrojo estaba corriendo en una zona residencial, cualquiera pensaría que al estar corriendo en una de las zonas más exclusivas de grand line, este estaría haciendo ejerció, pero no, eustas kid no estaba haciendo ejercicio, estaba escapando de unos guardias de alguna tienda por golpear a un cliente. Lo que paso fue que el pelirrojo estaba en una tienda de música buscando un cd, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que era el último que quedaba, pero antes de cogerlo un chico ya lo tenía en sus manos, era un hombre bajo que vestía con traje y tenía un cigarro entre los labios, suspiro, le hubiera quitado el cd de las manos a ese hombre y luego lo hubiera empujado pero había prometido de mala manera que intentaría comportarse al menos hasta que se marchara de esa zona. Pero antes de que le explicara de manera algo amable que necesitaba ese cd, el señor lo miro de arriba abajo y arrugo la nariz

\- no sé cómo pueden dejar entrar a alguien como tú a este lugar- le dijo el otro tomándose cierta distancia con kid, luego vio como la mirada del pelirrojo se posaba en el cd que tenía en las manos - no se para que miras tanto este cd, no lo podías pagar aunque trabajes un mes en este lugar, lo máximo que podías pagar seria la bolsa

Kid lo miro, tendría que romper su promesa después de todo, tomo impulso y golpeo a ese hombre, estampándolo contra los estantes cercanos a él. El gerente de la tienda se acercó corriendo donde se encontraba el desastre

\- Señor capone bege -exclamo el gerente moviendo al hombre tirado, miro al pelirrojo entre molesto y asustado- usted acaba de golpear a uno de los 11 hombres más poderosos de esta ciudad

\- Pues créeme que le e echo un favor a este mundo- dijo kid yéndose de ese lugar, pero cuando estaba por la puerta escucho que alguien grito " atrapen a ese pelirrojo", entonces comenzó a correr seguido por 5 guardias. El sabia en que se había metido, cuando llego a esa ciudad le habían comentado sobre esos 11 poderosos hombres, así que cuando escucho el nombre de capone, sabía que tenía que correr antes que lo atraparan, no tanto por el sino porque le preocupaba lo que dijeran de su amigo donde se quedaba, el también era uno de esos tan aclamados 11 hombres

Kid había corrido hasta llegar a un parque, pensando que así perdería a los guardias, pero se equivocaba, ya que al ser pelirrojo resaltaba entre todos los presentes, además de que era consciente de que su ropa desentonaba bastante con el lugar. Al no encontrar escapatoria, busco desesperado algún tipo de ayuda, fue entonces que lo vio. Vio a un chico alto con lentes y cabello alborotado, llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados y un suéter que le quedaba algo grande; además de eso llevaba un perro blanco que más parecía un oso, parecía esos típicos chicos que caminaban como si fueran el dueño del lugar, era perfecto para poder escapar de los guardias, se abalanzo encima del chico tirándolo al piso y comenzó a besarlo, los guardias pasaron sin verlo, al no querer interrumpir a la pareja de enamorados. Cuando ya estuvieron a cierta distancia en la cual no lo reconocerían, se sentó encima de su supuesto salvador

\- No te voy a pedir nada a cambio del beso- le dijo sin levantarse mientras miraba que no regresaran los guardias- acéptalo como agradecimiento

-Al menos te podrías levantar ¿no crees?- le dijo con voz aburrida su salvador, cuando lo miro a los ojos se dio cuenta que tenía unas inmensas ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido por días, que se veían claramente aun con esos anteojos inmensos. La expresión del chico era de alguien que se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento- no sé lo que tu creas pero eres alguien pesado

kid sonrió, ese chico era alguien interesante, desde lejos parecía un típico chico rico que espera que todos le hagan caso, pero de cerca se podía notar que era muy guapo y le encantaba la sonrisa de costado que estaba poniendo, esa sonrisa no prometía nada bueno, lo estaba volviendo loco

-Me llamo eustass kid, estoy pasando mis vacaciones en esta ciudad de mierda- le dijo ignorando la petición del contrario de que se levantara

-¿Y debo de suponer que de dónde vienes es normal tirarse encima de alguien para presentarse?- dijo trafalgar (porque si, el chico que está debajo es law sin su típico gorro de lunares), desde que el supuesto kid lo tumbara sobre la hierba, se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba al ver a los guardias corriendo mientras gritaban, además de que el pelirrojo no paraba de ver sobre su hombro de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no regresaran. Suspiro por dentro, que hizo para que se topara con alguien así de problemático, volteo levemente a su costado y vio a su perro, bepo, sentado feliz, se había soltado de su correa, pero no se veía con ganas de moverse. En eso se parecía a ese kid, quizás tenía algo de perro sin saberlo

Kid se rio abiertamente por lo que dijo el moreno, para ser de esos chicos ricos, este valía la pena, quizás no fue tan mala idea pasar la vacaciones con killer en su casa después de todo, ya que antes de ver a ese chico, pasar el tiempo rodeado de gente rica le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, si vino fue porque no podía dejar a su mejor amigo en ese ambiente, por mucho que killer fuera millonario nunca se comportó como tal y no merecía pasar ese tormento solo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto kid

-Si te levantaras quizás te lo diga- dijo law removiéndose un poco, ya se estaba cansando de esa posición

-Dime tu nombre o no me paro- le respondió el pelirrojo

-A mí no me des ordenes-dijo law con un aura diferente a la que tenía antes, su mirada se tornó fría- si no quieres morir

Kid dejo pasarlo por esta vez, quizás estaba tocando un punto sensible para el ojeroso, así que se paró y lo jalo con él, pero quizás lo hizo con demasiada fuerza porque en el momento en el que lo jalo, los lentes del chico cayeron al suelo. Los dos intentaron recogerlos, pero al momento que el pelirrojo intentaba ganarle al moreno, se dio un pequeño tropezón, pisando los lentes ante una atónita mirada del contrario.

\- pues, la verdad es que estas mejor sin los anteojos- le dijo kid en manera de disculpa o esa era su intención, ya que en parte no mentía, el chico se veía increíble con anteojos, pero ahora sus ojos grises se podían apreciar más.

-No los uso para verme bien, sino porque no puedo ver- le gruño law fuera de sí, estaba molesto porque en esos momentos no podía ver claramente

-has pensado en comprarte lentes de contactos - se burló el pelirrojo al ver molesto a ese chico tan misterioso- quizás fue el destino

Antes que trafalgar dijera algo kid vio que los guardias que venían en su dirección, en cualquier momento se iban a dar cuenta de su presencia, así que salto una palabrota, law aunque estaba ciego se podía dar idea de porque el nerviosismo en la voz del pelirrojo, estaba consciente que no era por sentirse culpable por romper sus lentes

-Oye, tengo que irme, sobre tus lentes pues es hora de que te compres unos mejores-dijo kid, dispuesto a marcharse de una vez- seguro que a ti el dinero es lo de menos

-Gracias por dejarme ciego en medio de la ciudad- dijo sarcásticamente trafalgar

-Entonces te vienes conmigo-kid lo jalo al ver a un guardia señalar donde se encontraba. Agarro a law y lo jalo para que se pusiera a correr con él, law no tuvo otra opción que correr detrás de ese loco que lo estaba jalando de la mano, porque aunque no lo iba admitir nunca, ese pelirrojo tenia fuerza, y al no poder bien no podría llegar a ningún lado.

-Están muy cerca- gruño kid a su lado- no sabes correr más rápido, lo haces como nena

\- Te estas olvidando de beppo- le dijo law, ante esto kid soltó un fuerte silbido que hizo que Beppo se tirara encima de los guardias, el pelirrojo no cabía en gozo, podía escapar en paz después de todo

\- No te preocupes por el- le dijo kid riendo - esta haciéndolo bien

-No me digas que se lanzó encima de alguien- pregunto law con resignación sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, siempre que se encontraba en problemas ese oso se tiraba encima de los demás dispuesto a defenderlo de todo

-Que bien lo conoces- dijo kid divertido

Corrieron por un rato en el que law se cansó de ser guiado, quería de una vez parar e ir por un repuesto de lentes a su casa

-Oye, ¿ya podemos parar?-le grito law a kid este volteo para mirarlo pero sin detenerse

-No es mi culpa que este parque sea tan grande- le dijo el pelirrojo- cuando salgamos de aquí te consigo un taxi para que te vayas

-Eso no es necesario, déjame aquí-le dijo law sin detenerse mientras seguían corriendo- eres consciente que puedo llamar por mi celular

Sin poder contestarle kid tropezó, con un arbusto por no fijarse por donde iba, cuando caía no soltó ni un momento la mano de law así que lo arrastro con él. Entonces cayeron al lago.

Law se encontraba intentando llegar a la orilla, cosa que no era muy posible con el agarre fuerte que aun mantenía el pelirrojo sobre él; los dos daban un aspecto lamentable en el lago, parecía que uno no supiera nadar mientras jalaba al ojeroso al mismo destino y el otro estaba comenzando hacer rodeado por patos agresivos, que estaban molesto por la intromisión de esos chicos. Con algo de fuerza, el ojeroso jalo al pelirrojo a la orilla.

-Tenías más fuerza de la que pensé- le dijo riéndose kid mientras se echaba sobre el pasto- pudiste haberte alejado de mi hace rato

-No es fácil golpear a alguien cuando apenas lo ves-dijo law mientras se sentaba agitado sobre la hierba al lado del pelirrojo- y tan poco es que te subestime- ante eso kid solo se rio más fuerte

-Ya, si es eso entonces te dejo- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de cabeza, acomodase ahí, como si pensara quedarse en ese lugar- ya puedes llamar por celular

Ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, recibió un pequeño golpe en el estómago, al coger el objeto que le había tirado el ojeroso, vio que era un celular, lo levanto y se dio cuenta que estaba chorreando agua, así que hizo lo único que se puede hacer en esa situación tirar el celular al lago. Law solo veía esa imagen sin decir nada, su celular ya no servía después de todo. Suspiro, no le quedaba nada, ahora tenía que encontrar a beppo para que lo guiara a su casa.

kid vio como ese chico se sacó su suéter , que cuando se mojó le dio un aspecto lamentable; lo que paso luego fue lo que le sorprendió, ese chico que parecía el típico rico inofensivo, estaba lleno de tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, ahora ya entendía porque llevaba un suéter 2 tallas más grandes, era para que las mangas taparan su mano, tenía la palabra muerte escrita en una de ellas; sus tatuajes parecían interesantes pero no los podía apreciar en su totalidad ya que los tapaba ese bivirí que llevaba pegado a su cuerpo a causa de que estaba mojado.

-¿Quién eres de verdad?- le pregunto kid intrigado- ¿y por qué te ocultas debajo de la ropa?

-Se llama mantener las apariencias- le dijo law poniendo su suéter en el césped para que el sol lo secara, mientras él se tiraba al césped imitando la posición del pelirrojo- Trafalgar D. Law-se presentó el ojeroso

-Así que uno de los 11 eh- le susurro kid

-No es que necesite divulgarlo, la gente al verme se da cuenta de quién soy- le dijo law, pero su tono no fue de presunción, lo dijo como si ese fuera un hecho

-me sorprende que uno de los 11 seas tú, pensé que todos eran unos malditos estirados- le dijo el pelirrojo algo cabreado, aunque en su momento fingió que no le hacía caso a killer, se había memorizado todos los nombres de esa dichosa peor generación, como los llamaban

Law se rio, era común que la gente pensara de esa manera, después de todo las apariencias eran importantes, y al menos mientras él estuviera en esa ciudad tenía que comportarse como debía- si conocieras a los demás te sorprenderías, no solo tenemos esos títulos por dinero sino que cada uno es más peligroso que el otro, no es que seamos estirados, yo pienso que simplemente actuamos como queremos, mientras más poderoso eres, se puede ser más libre. En esta generación hay gente que vale la pena y no mira a los demás como si fueran menos

Kidd había escuchado todo en silencio, law lo dijo todo con una sonrisa sádica. Pero pensó en las palabras que le dijo el ojeroso, que había gente que valía la pena, pensó en killer que siendo uno de esos 11 se había echo una vida lejos de ese sitio y nunca lo había visto actuar diferente de lo que el creía. Trafalgar al decir eso también pensaba en alguien, en ese pequeño mono que tenía como aliado, solo hacia lo que quería sin importarle guardar apariencias al ser el más poderoso de todos ellos; Monkey D. Luffy definitivamente iba a levantar una tormenta.

El pelirrojo rompió el silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos-¿cómo soportas vivir en un lugar como este? Rodeado de toda esta gente

-Estoy aquí de vacaciones-dijo law sin darle importancia

-A sí que también escapaste de este lugar igual que killer- dijo kid mirándolo

-Shabondy es la universidad donde la mayoría de nosotros escapa- dijo law con una sonrisa, pensando en cierto monito que termino la secundaria el año pasado- este año va a ir el menor de todos nosotros y el más poderoso; promete ser divertido

-¿También vas a shabondy?- le pregunto kid, sin querer saber cómo sería el más poderoso de esa dichosa generación -no te he visto nunca por ahí, te hubiera recordado, te lo aseguro

-es la mejor universidad para estudiar medicina - dijo Law ignorando la sonrisa que kid había puesto

\- ¿qué doctor tiene la palabra muerte en sus mano? - Dijo kid intrigado más por ese chico

-Eso no importa, voy a ser el mejor cirujano- le conto law al pelirrojo, después de todo no le importaba tener marcada su piel, él era el mejor estudiante de su época e iba a lograr todo lo que se proponía

-Bueno cirujano de la muerte, creo que desde ahora nos encontraremos en la universidad-le dijo kid como si ya estuviera decidido- espero verte, ya que nuestras facultades no están tan lejanas

\- solo me veras en tus recuerdos- dijo law levantándose mientras se ponía su suéter que ya había secado- me voy a buscar a mi perro, él es mejor guía que muchas personas

Kid vio como el ojeroso de verdad estaba dispuesto a irse, frunció el ceño, no había visto a nadie como él antes, y no iba a dejar que se fuera de su vida de esa manera

-Oye trafalgar, se mi novio -le ordeno kid, aun sabiendo que el ojeroso odiaba las ordenes. Al no obtener respuesta se paró para seguir a law

-Así que rompes mis lentes, luego haces que se pierda mi perro y ahora ¿quieres salir conmigo?- le pregunto law entre asombrando y molesto

-Vamos, a que seguro fue el mejor día de tu vida desde lejos-dijo kid con una sonrisa burlona

Law lo pensó, se había dado cuenta que ese pelirrojo no era uno del montón, además que era simpático y fuera de lo común. Obviamente ese día no había sido el mejor de su vida como lo hacía ver el pelirrojo (ni siquiera se acercaba), pero el caos que causaba a su alrededor le parecía interesante, sonrió de manera sádica, quizás este era el comienzo de algo problemático

-de acuerdo eustass~ ya- asintió law, haciendo que la sonrisa del pelirrojo creciera más si eso era posible, pero law le dio una advertencia- no hagas que me arrepienta

\- ya verás que conmigo tus días no volverán a ser iguales- le dijo kid pasándole un brazo por detrás del ojeroso- ahora vamos por ese perro

Trafalgar no dijo nada del contacto que estaba recibiendo, solo se dejó llevar por el pelirrojo y esperar que por ese día no le cause más problemas, ya tendrían otros días mas para que ese chico le destruyera la vida, era un completo reto, y así le gustaba jugar a law.

Fin

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá, cuando estaba por la mitad se me ocurrió transformar esto en un fic porque me pareció interesante lo de hacer millonarios a la peor generación, por eso metí levemente a Luffy. Todavía no estoy segura porque tengo otros oneshot que quiero sacar, pero si lo continuo será en otra historia, y esto sería como un prólogo, nose, igual gracias por todo**


End file.
